


Stars Bless You

by rubylily



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Flying, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo fly together.





	Stars Bless You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



"Ah, it's so beautiful!" Sakura said as she dashed forward. Night had fallen, and as she and Tomoyo had agreed after their exams, they would find a quiet, secluded spot in the park and share a moonlight picnic.

"Yes, it is," Tomoyo replied with a light giggle. "You're still so energetic, Sakura-chan."

"Well, it's exciting! We haven't had any time alone together-" Sakura froze, and her cheeks flushed. Tomoyo's eyes were the same as ever, and yet Sakura couldn't help but notice her warm gaze lately, and a strange yet pleasant feeling filled her.

Had Tomoyo always looked at her like that?

"Sakura-chan?" Worry was clear on Tomoyo's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing!" Sakura laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm just hungry, I guess."

With a smile Tomoyo helped Sakura set up the blanket and picnic basket - they had riceballs and creampuffs, and juice and tea to drink. It was rather simple for a meal, but more than that Sakura just wanted to spend time alone with Tomoyo under the stars.

And at that thought, her heart beat even faster.

Her hand brushed against the Sakura Cards in her pocket. Maybe it could be like old times, with her performing magic for Tomoyo, but while Tomoyo had brought her video camera, she hadn't brought any costumes. Sakura felt a sudden pang of disappointment, but she couldn't understand why.

But that disappointment was quickly overcome by joy with Tomoyo so near her. Even as they spoke of small, insignificant things and ate carefully, Sakura's cheeks began to hurt from smiling so much. She always loved being with Tomoyo, and these days that feeling had grown more intense.

Tomoyo giggled. "You look so happy, Sakura-chan," she said. "Are you that relieved to be done with exams?"

"Of course!" Sakura beamed. "That means I can spend more time with you!"

"Is that so?" Tomoyo's cheeks seemed to glow, even in this pale moonlight. "I'm glad to hear that."

They soon finished eating, but as the night was still young, they didn't want to leave just yet, so Sakura took out the Glow card and summoned specks of light to dance around them as Sakura rested her head in Tomoyo's lap. It was simple magic, which Kero sometimes encouraged so that her skills wouldn't rust (although he had opted to stay home tonight and play video games).

"It's beautiful," Tomoyo said as she laid her hand on Sakura's hair.

"And it's for you," Sakura said quickly. "Since, well, I haven't had much reason to use magic lately."

Tomoyo's eyes went wide, and then a soft smile came upon her lips. "You truly are wonderful. Thank you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's cheeks grew warm, and she turned her gaze toward the cards in her hand. On top was the Hope, the card she and Syaoran had created after saving Tomoyo, her brother, Yukito, and everyone else from oblivion. He and Meiling had returned to Hong Kong shortly afterward, and he had told Sakura to treasure the love in her heart, because a world without love was too despairing a thought to imagine.

Her chest tensed, as if her heart was being squeezed. In a world without love, would she have ever met Tomoyo?

"Ah-!" she cried as a card slipped from her hand and hit the ground.

"Oh!" Tomoyo picked up the card with her free hand and flipped it over. "It's the Fly."

"The second card I captured, after the Windy," Sakura as she accepted the card from Tomoyo. "I don't know what I would've done without it."

"And it gives you such beautiful wings now." Tomoyo's cheeks flushed. "May I seem them again?"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, and yet she found herself standing and reaching for her wand. She tossed the card into the air and held her wand high to release it, and those familiar wings appeared on her back.

"So beautiful…" Tomoyo breathed as she touched Sakura's wings, stroking the soft feathers. A jolt went down Sakura's spine; Tomoyo's hands were gentle yet certain.

"T-Thank you…" Sakura forced out. Her entire body burned, especially where her wings met her back, but she found she kind of liked it.

"It's so wonderful you can still fly," Tomoyo said. "It was always so much fun to fly with you."

At those words Sakura suddenly went cold. It had been a long time since she and Tomoyo had flown together, as her wand was no longer the base for the wings, and the Float card wasn't quite the same. She touched her cards again, and a thought came to her. "We can still do that," she said.

Tomoyo's hands froze. "We can?"

Sakura turned around and held up the Power card. "With this, I can definitely carry you while we fly."

Tomoyo clasped her hands together as her eyes sparkled. "That's a wonderful idea, Sakura-chan! So romantic!"

Sakura smiled as she activated the Power card - it had grown much easier to use multiple cards at once - and she took Tomoyo into her arms as Tomoyo put her arms around her shoulders, and Tomoyo felt as light as a feather. "Ready, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked.

"Of course!" Tomoyo replied.

Sakura's arms tightened around Tomoyo, and she jumped into the air to take flight.

The stars greeted them, twinkling from far away, as if singing a song just for Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura's own start twinkled in that endless sea of darkness, and her heart felt light as the stars watched her and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled, and her fair skin was beautiful against the starlight. She was always so beautiful, the most beautiful girl Sakura knew, and Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Tomoyo's dark eyes reflected the twinkling stars and also something like longing and love.

As they flew, the wind rustled Sakura's hair, but the cool breeze did nothing to ease the blush that burned her cheeks. Tomoyo had always been with her, always watched over her, from the start of her journey to gather the Clow Cards, to the end of her transforming the final sealed card into a new Sakura Card - Hope itself.

Hope. As long as she had hope, she could love, to hold onto these precious feelings, even as they threatened to burst.

"The stars are really beautiful tonight," Tomoyo said as her arms tightened around Sakura's shoulders.

"I'm glad it was a clear night." Sakura laughed. "I was looking forward to this a lot!"

"I wonder if I could give the stars to you." Tomoyo's voice grew soft. "You've already given all these stars to me."

"T-Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura stammered, and she wondered idly if Tomoyo could hear her racing heart.

Tomoyo simply smiled, a calm, loving smile as she touched Sakura's face, tendering caressing her cheek.

In this moment, only the stars surrounded them, and as her feelings finally burst free, Sakura pressed her lips against Tomoyo's.

They held the kiss a while, and then Tomoyo rested her head against Sakura's chest. "Am I dreaming?" she asked softly.

"Dreams become hope," Sakura said, the words falling from her lips before she could even think. "And hopes become love when we wake from those dreams."

Tomoyo shut her eyes tightly to hide glistening tears. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

Soon they returned to their picnic supplies, and as Sakura's wings vanished, she and Tomoyo shared another kiss under the watchful stars.


End file.
